Te amo
by Agatha2391
Summary: La tenue luz de un cuarto cubierto de tornillos, tuercas y herramientas mostraban a dos chicas dentro de él... -Winry... -Ya se, no tienes que decírmelo Paninya- dijo colocándose en pie... -¿Y por qué no se lo dices? -Porque él no siente nada por mi, simplemente me ve como su mecánica... Para Ed, no soy más que eso, su amiga y su mecánica
Te amo (one-shot)

La tenue luz de un cuarto cubierto de tornillos, tuercas y herramientas mostraban a dos chicas dentro de él; una sobre una silla y la otra de rodillas con su cabeza recostada en las piernas de la morena quien la escuchaba atenta mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello.  
-Winry...  
-Ya se, no tienes que decírmelo Paninya- dijo colocándose en pie-, fui una tonta pero no me di cuenta simplemente paso.  
-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?  
-Porque él no siente nada por mi, simplemente me ve como su mecánica... Para Ed, no soy más que eso, su amiga y su mecánica.  
Dentro de un vagón de tren dos alquimistas se encontraban rumbo al país de los automails.  
-Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa hermano. ¿Acaso estas feliz por qué veras a Winry?  
El chico de ojos miel que se encontraba recostado en la ventana con su puño sosteniendo su quijada borró aquel pequeño gesto por uno serio y frío.  
-Ideas tuyas Al, lo único que deseo es tener arreglado mi automail para regresar a central.  
El estridente sonido indico a los Elric que habían llegado a su destino, caminaron por aquella ruidosa ciudad hasta llegar a un taller lleno de electrodomésticos y automails por reparar.  
-Hola, ¡hay alguien por aquí! Holaaaa  
-Quizás no hay nadie hermano.  
-¿Quién esta haciendo tanto rui...  
La chica sintió detener su corazón al ver frente a ella a ese chico que le robaba no solo la tranquilidad, también le robaba el sueño, y junto a él Al, el chico de la armadura.  
-Hola Winry pensé que no había nadie.  
-Hola... Chicos  
-Hola Winry- dijo Al  
-Chicos, pero bueno volverlos a ver en especial a ti Edward  
-Hola Paninya; Winry vine porque, veras... Mi automail se averió y...  
-Paninya te puedes encargar del automail de Ed. Dentro de unos minutos vendrá William para la revisión de su automail.  
La chica giro su cuerpo y entro a una habitación oscura, iluminada solamente por un bombillo de luz tenue.  
-¿Cómo es que Winry puede ver con esa luz tan débil?-pregunto Al.  
-Ella es toda un experta, ven por aquí Edward.  
El chico miro hacia la habitación y sintió cierta molestia hacia la rubia, ella lo había dejado en manos de una extraña para su automail para atender a alguien que desconocía.  
-Paninya- dijo el alquimista- ¿Qué tiene Winry?  
-No te entiendo Ed.  
-Paninya, ¿Winry esta molesta con nosotros?  
-Claro que no Al, es simplemente que...- la chica detuvo su revisión mientras una triste sonrisa dibujaba su rostro- ella esta muy cansada, ha tenido unos días muy ocupados. Bien, ya revise tu automail y solo necesita unos arreglos mínimos Edward.  
-Gracias Paninya  
-Sueltame William... ¡Qué me sueltes!  
Los gritos se escucharon hasta la otra habitación haciendo que el alquimista se levantara de la fría mesa donde se encontraba acostado para llegar al otro lugar donde la mecánica trataba de quitarse de encima a un chico que quería algo mas que una simple reparación de automail.  
-¡Sueltala idiota!  
-¿Quién diablos eres tu enano?  
Sintió como una vena de su frente resaltaba al escuchar la ultima palabra.  
-¡CÓMO ME DIJISTE!; te enseñare a respetar a una chica.  
Y lanzando un golpe a la mandíbula quien no se percato del movimiento ágil del alquimista dejándolo inconsciente.  
-Alphonse sacalo de aquí.  
-Si hermano.  
-Winry, ¿Estas bien?  
Ed sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir de manera rápida al tener el rostro de Winry tan cerca del de él.  
-Si-dijo quitándose de él- gracias.  
Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un verdadero suplicio para ambos, Winry trataba de ignorar a Edward haciendo trabajo extra y saliendo hasta tarde del taller, Ed por el contrario se encontraba de un pésimo humor, quería hablar con ella pero no podía o ella lo evadía.  
-Hermano...  
-Que demonios quieres Al, te dije que no quería hablar con nadie.  
-Pues aunque no quieras tú y yo hablaremos. Desde hace días andas de mal humor, hace unos instantes estuviste a punto de matar a golpes al amigo de Winry.  
Ed tiro de una patada la silla de madera que se encontraba cerca de él, el simple hecho de oírlo mencionar hacia que no viera con claridad, acaso él estaría... ¿Celoso? Reaccionó por un momento en lo que le dijo su hermano, ¿Por qué debería estar tan molesto?  
-Hermano, ¿acaso a ti te gusta Winry?  
Un profundo silencio se apoderó de aquella habitación, Al miraba fijamente a su hermano quien bajo la mirada y le dio la espalda.  
-No necesito tu respuesta, tu silencio me lo ha dicho todo.  
El chico de la armadura salio del lugar dejando a un rubio confundido. La noche entro de forma rápida a rush valley pero no el sueño para Edward Elric quien solamente giraba en su cama tratando de descansar sin éxito, recordó las palabras de su hermano y todos los recuerdos junto a Winry, se levanto de la cama y observo el reloj de pared, las 2:50 am, llego hasta la ventana y observo a una chica de cabello dorado pálido largo, de pantalón bombacho y un top negro agudizo su vista para ver aquella chica y confirmar quien era. Ella, se detuvo y levanto la vista hacia aquella ventana donde presentía que alguien la observaba pero al no ver a nadie siguió su camino.  
-Soy un imbécil- dijo acercándose de nuevo hacia la ventana junto a una pequeña sonrisa- me enamoré de mi mecánica, estoy enamorado de Winry.  
La mañana fue larga para un alquimista que lo único que quería era hablar con esa chica y aclarar la situación de una buena vez por todas.  
Llego hacia el taller y al encontrarla camino hacia ella antes que se ocultara en aquella oscura habitación.  
-Winry, ¿quieres decirme que diablos te pasa? Desde que vine a Rush valley me haz estado ignorando.  
-No es verdad Ed, son imaginaciones tuyas.  
-Claro que no Winry, haz hecho como si no existiera, ni siquiera haz querido revisar mi brazo. Colocaste a alguien más para hacerlo.  
La rubia se encontraba de espaldas al alquimista, torpemente dejo caer el automail que tenia en sus manos al sentir la mano del chico sobre su brazo para hacerla girar y hacer verlo directamente a los ojos.  
-Winry, Acaso hice algo que te molestara para que me trates así.  
La aproximación del chico no la dejaba pensar con claridad, necesitaba salir de ese taller, pero ¿por donde salir? Estaba acorralada.  
-Ed, yo...  
-Winry... Interrumpo algo.  
La chica morena entraba al lugar, mientras Winry agradecia al cielo por la intromisión de Paninya.  
-No, -dijo mientras se apartaba de Ed- ¿sucede algo Paninya?  
-Es que necesitan de tu ayuda para arreglar un automail de una chica que se estropeo.  
-Está conversación no ha terminado Winry, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.  
La rubia tomo su llave y se aparto del taller con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Trato de ocupar su mente con trabajo pero le fue imposible, la pequeña conversación con el alquimista no la había dejado concentrarse al máximo, no sintió llegar la noche y al levantar la vista hacia el reloj de pared se sorprendió al ver que eran las doce menos diez.  
-Por Dios que tarde es, creo que dejare esto para mañana.  
-Winry.  
Esa voz hizo que el poco sueño que pudiese tener desapareciera por completo.  
-¿Qué... Haces aquí? Pensé que...  
-Que me iba a olvidar de la conversación que tú y yo tenemos pendiente.  
Los pasos del chico eran firmes y seguros, aun no comprendía porque Winry se comportaba de una forma tan extraña ni los sentimientos que hace 2 semanas comenzaba a sentir por ella, el chico se coloco frente a ella para poder ver esos ojos azules que tanta paz y deleite le transmitían.  
-Winry, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué te hice?  
-Tu no me haz hecho nada Ed... ¿De dónde sacas eso?-dijo bajando su mirada- sabes estoy muy cansada yo...  
-Tu nada Winry- dijo molesto- Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que demonios tienes.  
Sin percatarse ninguno de los dos una caja de herramientas se encontraban en el suelo haciendo que la mecánica se tropezará y jalara de la manga al chico que se encontraba frente a ella hace unos instantes y ahora su proximidad fuese mayor. Ed sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, dibujo con la mirada el rostro de porcelana que se encontraba sudado y manchado de grasa, esos pequeños labios entre abiertos que expulsaban un suave aire que chocaba en el rostro del chico, sin percatarse su brazo se coloco en la pequeña cintura para traerla más a él.  
-Ed...  
-Winry.  
La chica cerro sus ojos y acerco su rostro al de él para rozar sus labios, roce que provoco una explosión de emociones, la chica coloco sus manos sobre su rostro mientras sus labios seguían su curso normal, besos lentos disfrutando del momento, lentamente comenzaron a separar sus rostros pero no tanto como para sentir la respiración del otro.  
-Era por esto que tú estabas tan esquiva conmigo Winry.  
La rubia afirmo con su cabeza mientras sentía arder sus mejillas, ese beso le había gustado mucho y también descubrió algo que hizo sentirse mejor... Su amor era correspondido.  
-Tonta- dijo el chico mientras sonreía y la volvió a besar tiernamente.  
-Lo siento Ed, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabia si tú sentías lo mismo que yo y la verdad es que...  
-Shhh; - callo el chico besando sus labios -Sabes yo también comenzaba a sentir algo por ti que no sabia exactamente que era, pero ahora estoy totalmente seguro.  
-Ah si- dijo algo tímida y preocupada.  
-Si... Te amo Winry.  
La chica sonrió al escuchar aquella frase tan trillada pero significativa para ella.

 **FIN...**

 **¡Hola! bien ... este es mi primer one-shot, espero que les guste es de mi parejita favorita ... (pienso Hacer otra con mi novio xD osea Roy Mustang) opinión espero SUS. : 3**

 **Agatha2391**


End file.
